


Ice cream sunday

by Fabwords



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Fail, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he may be in love with Derek but has no idea how to get under the wolves skin, he hopes his dad might be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What does it mean

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story the sheriff knows about werewolves and is on their side, mostly. Stiles is 17 & Derek is 23, Alpha and hot, hot, hot.

It wasn’t often that Sheriff Stilinski and his son had a dinner together these days, this was nice, a quite meal, a little too quite really he suddenly realises, Styles is never quite for this long unless he has something to say and doesn’t want to. Like when he got suspended from school for a week in 4th grade after a run in with a nervous student teacher, or the night he had to fess up to running around town with a pack of werewolves.  
God, what now. No need to ask, he knew his son and he knew he would open up when he was ready. People tend to think that because Stiles talks a lot that he would be an open book, but the boy held everything special and real close to his chest, his chatter was just everything else that passed through his brain.

“So dad, I was wondering,” the sheriff held his breath. “So you and mom were friends before you started going out right?”

Relieved the Sheriff smiled at his son, “Yes, you could say that.” Figuring there was more to come he just waited for his son to continued.

“So what did you do to get her to go out with you?” He asks.

“Oh, I don’t know, I guess I asked her on a date.”

“Sure, sure, that makes sense, seems just so simple, might work.” Stiles sighed. 

“Well that’s the spirit.” John deadpans. “You’re not still after that Lydia girl are you?”

“Ha, um no, not Lydia.”

“So there is someone then.”

“Yep, but, well do you mind if I don’t tell you who this person is, until like, well you know I find out if it’s even a thing, I think we have a thing, but it might just be, well not…”

The sheriff didn’t know if he was relieved or more worried now that his son was back to his usual ramblings, but he decided to just trust him. “Sure son, but just so you know I’m here for you OK.”

####### #######

Stiles had been to this coffee shop a few times with Scott before he got The Bite, and with his Dad on many occasions but being here with Derek was just, well kind of weird. The older man looked completely out of place as he squirmed in the small booth seats constantly looking around for danger, or possibly an escape route. 

“Ok Stiles, I’m here.” Derek announced unnecessarily. “What did you want to talk about that you could only say here?” 

“Oh, I didn’t really have anything …. I just thought you could use a break and, I don’t know, have some fun perhaps.” Stiles tried his most winning smile, and was rewarded with a non-scowl from his favourite wolf. Encouraged, Stiles ordered drinks and settled in for what he hoped was the beginning of something wonderful, unfortunately it didn’t quite pan out that way.

###### ######

It was a few days later that Sheriff Stilinski finally found enough time with his son for an actual conversation. “So how did your date go then?”

“Not good actually, “His son sighed. “It was a disaster.”

“I’m sorry son; did you want to talk about it?

“I don’t know if you really want to know…”

“Of course I want to know son, even if you know, it’s a boy you are dating.”

“Oh right,” Stiles smiled at his dad, as always impressed with how he just seems to get him. 

“So…. What went wrong?” His dad asks.

“I took him to Denny’s but he said coffee wasn’t good for me with my ADD and bought me an orange juice instead.”

“Well, that’s not so bad son, in fact I think I like him already.” Smiling at his son’s outrage expression, he explained. “Well that just shows he cares and wants what’s best for you.”

“He thinks I’m just a kid.”

“So he’s older then.” Looking at his son hard now, “It’s not a teacher is it son.”

“Ewww no, god they’re so old, like 40 or something, no he’s just 23.”

After a moment thoughtful pause, the Sheriff added, “Derek Hale is 23.”

“Really, so funny that you would know that, ha ha I guess you would have seen that on his arrest report,” 

“Stiles?”

“I would remind you that not two minutes ago you were telling me how much you liked this guy.”

“But really ? Derek Hale?”

“He’s not really a serial killer you know. He’s a good guy.”

“A good werewolf.”

“Dad, don’t be raciest, or is that beast-est, any way Scott’s a werewolf and you like him ok.” Stiles argued.

“Well I must say, I have noticed how much he looks out for you.”

“Well actually that’s just an Alpha thing, you know looking after his pack, especially as I’m one of the weakest.”

“Oh, well he seems, I don’t know, more attentive with you, I actually thought that you might already been dating to be honest.”  
Stiles was speechless.

“Well my shift’s about to start, I’ll be back in the morning and we can talk tomorrow night OK.” The sheriff gives he son a hard look, “Do me a favour son and just be careful OK.”

“Sure Dad.” Stiles jumped up and hugged his dad clumsily, “Thanks.”

Climbing to the stairs to his room, Stiles was again lost in his own head, the constant fighting with rogue packs & various magical creatures, falling in love with a big scary wolf man who thinks he is a weak child and being totally understood by his father, this was not the normal life of a teen.  
Of course, he had an assignment due in two days, which he hadn’t even started yet, and he was completely wiped. Well a good few hours of study and a refreshing five hour sleep and he would be as good as new. All he had to do was just stop thinking about sexy unattainable werewolves. 

You would think finding said werewolf sitting on his bed would be a good thing, but really how much torture can one boy take, so close, so totally untouchable he thought glumly.

“We are not going to date Stiles.” He announced without preamble.

“Right, so you heard all of that with my dad.”

“Most of it.” Derek admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“Look don’t sweat it, it’s just a silly school boy crush, no big deal.” Stiles could feel his heart breaking and the anger rising in his voice, but he just didn’t care anymore. “Look, I’m kind of busy, is.. was there something you want.”

Suddenly Stiles found himself pressed between his bedroom wall and one hard hot alpha body. Staring in disbelieve Stiles opened his mouth to protest only to have Derek swoop down and capture his lips in a brutal kiss.

“Dude.” The boy gasped once the kiss stopped, the Alpha’s face hovering so close to his, he could feel the warmth of his slightly laboured breath.  
“Total. Mixed. Messages.”

“I said I wouldn’t date you, I never said that I didn’t want you.” The alpha growled.

“Right, well that’s just peachy.”

“Well come on Stiles, look at me, can you see me sitting in a milk bar, sharing a cherry cola?” Derek asked, stepping back slightly from the boy, keeping one hand resting on his hip. “But I do want you Stiles, all those times I’ve had you up against a wall like this, it’s all I could do to stop myself from just taking you.”

Stiles could feel his heart race at the words, his cock twitch at the feel of the strong hand gripping his hip. His heart, however did not like this at all. “So, no to the ice cream Sunday yes to taking the cherry on top?”

The Alpha huffed in frustration. “Is that what you think of me?” And damn if he didn’t look hurt, him hurt, I’m the yo yo on the string here Stiles thought, watching his Alpha exit through his window and into the night.


	2. Chilli days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes advise sucks and sometimes it doesn't.

It’s not like they saw each other every day, and a week without a near death experience was one thing but a week without so much as a late night visit, or at least a painful shove into the nearest wall was completely unacceptable.

Friday night Stiles found himself sitting in his friend’s lounge room watching a Dr Who marathon, not thinking about a certain hot, unattainable, socially stunted were-hunk. “So.” He ventured. “What’s been happening in the world of wolves then?”

“Stiles, I’m not getting involved in this thing with you and Derek,” His friend inexplicitly utters.

“What are you talking about, there is no Me and Derek.” Stiles can hear the bitterness in his voice but he chooses to ignore it.

“Right.” Scott rolls his eyes. “He seems to think there is.”

“You have talked to him about me, what did he say, no don’t tell me I really don’t want to know.” After an endless silence of at least a minute Stiles cracked. “Ok I totally want to know, please.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A Friday night off work, home along with a cold beer in one hand and the football on his TV, this is Sheriff Stilinski’s idea of heaven. A knock on the door was not a good thing, finding Derek Hale on his doorstep was worse. “Stiles isn’t here.” He was about to close the door when Hale spoke up.

“I know, I’m here to see you actually.” The two men eyed each other for moment, measuring each other up before the Sheriff stepped aside and allowed the younger man in.

Sheriff grabbed a beer for each of them and ushered Derek to a chair. “So what can I do for you?” 

“Well it’s about your son.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was Saturday night and a very nervous Stiles was winging his way to the abandoned shack in the woods were Derek sometimes lived and the pack have been using as a meeting place. The text message that Derek send him only gave a place and time and a “come alone” order. Like he would bring anyone with him, all that bit of advice did was make him even more nervous than he already was.

But he could do this, he would face the man of his (wet) dreams, look him in the eyes and lay his cards on the table, maybe with any luck Derek will lay him on the table and all this frustration will be over, however he figured that the chances of that excellent result were pretty slim, the best he could hope for was that the big guy wouldn’t wolf out and tear him a new one for coming on to him, OMG tearing me a new one wasn’t the image he needed right now, truth be told Stiles fear of becoming the wolf’s love interest was almost as strong as his fear of being rejected. He wasn’t afraid of Derek but he understood that the guy was older and somewhat wild, and so he figures the only way to the big guy’s heart would be through his cock, which was perfectly fine, and mind numbingly terrifying to the young virgin Stiles all at the same time.  
In short, the teen had no idea what he really wanted, he just knew it involved one gorgeous Alpha wolf.

Derek meet Stiles at the door, dressed in his stock attire of jeans and tee and a quite puzzling addition of an apron. Stiles blinked, tried closing his gapping mouth, blinked again. “What?” Derek huffed.

“Apron.” Stiles offered helpfully.

“Shit.” The older man murmured, removing the apron, “come on,” reaching out to drag Stiles into the room in one swift movement. “I was cooking chilli.” Derek offered, gesturing towards a pot simmering on a camp stove. “Sit.” 

The pack had been working on the shack for a while now, trying to make it more like a home and less like the drafty death trap it actually was. Seems that quite a lot of progress was made during the past week, there were scatter rugs on the floor and some actual furniture, instead of the crates they had been using. Most surprisingly there was a small table covered in a red check table cloth with a single wild orchard jutting out of a plastic mug.

“Errr, are you expecting someone, um should I go?”

“No, idiot this is for you.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles just stared at Derek, “So you think chilli will make up for you being a dick and ignoring me all week?”

“Yes.” Derek smirked.

“Oh well in that case ….” Stiles grinned.

“Want to sit, dinner will be a little while yet.” The two men moved to the car back seat that served as a lounge. The silence was strangely comfortable, but Stiles was feeling anything but, he was seriously regretting taking Scott’s advice on dressing up for Derek, the satin shirt he borrowed was tight, hot and uncomfortable.

Derek knew Stiles was never completely still however his normal twitching was growing into a full fledge squirm. “What’s wrong with you?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Ahhh, nothing,” Stiles lies, rubbing and scratching at his chest and stomach.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Derek leans in closer, reaching out to lift the teen’s shirt to look.

“Eeeek,” Stiles squeaked in the most manly way. “Hands off, Mr Handsey.”

Derek huffed, “Let me look at you, you smell funny, like you’re hurt.” The look of concern on the older man’s face totally distracted him and before he knew it Derek’s hands were back lifting the bottom of the shirt up revealing angry red welts.  
Suddenly Derek’s claws appeared to shred the flimsy material removing it from his body. A low whine sounding from the wolf seeing Stiles pale body littered with welts, moving closer Derek bathed the boy’s chest and stomach with his tongue.

“Ummmm Derek, whatcha doing?”

“Sorry, it will make you feel better.”

“Well, you sure did that.” Stiles whispers, feeling brave he cards his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Suddenly Derek pulled back and jumped to his feet. “I’ve got a spare shirt in my car, I’ll get it for you.

Derek was back quickly, handing Stiles the tee and going over to check on the pot. Stiles put the shirt on, shaking his head at the whiplash emotions the man was showing him, really what was this.

“OK, this is ready now, beer in the esky other there, get us one each OK.” Derek suggested as he ladled the very fragrant chilli mixture into two bowls and placing them on the cloth covered table.

“Wow, this looks …. interesting,” Stiles remarked, sniffing and then tasting the stew. The burn took a moment to kick in, he tried to hide it, gulping down a large swig of beer but it seemed to only increase the burn.

“Is it OK?”

“Yes it’s fine.” Stiles lied.

Huffing, Derek takes a mouthful of the stew and spits it out immediately. “Shit, that’s awful.” 

Stiles couldn’t help it, the look on Derek’s face was hilarious, he cracked up, laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair. He thought Derek would be pissed, but to his surprise the Alpha started to chuckle as well.

As their laughter died down, the two men sat smiling at each other, “It was a nice thought.” Stiles offered.

“Yeah I guess.” Derek shrugged. “You look good in my shirt by the way.”

“Oh,” Stiles ran a hand down Derek’s tee shirt he was wearing. “Thank you.”

 

Half an hour later and the boys were standing shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the hood of stiles jeep, finishing off take out burgers and looking up at the stars.

“So, who’s bright idea was it for you to cook?” Stiles asks.

“Your dad’s.” Derek answers, surprising Stiles so he nearly chokes on his burger. “Who’s shirt was that.” 

“Scott’s.”

“Remind me to buy him a new one.” Derek comments. “Maybe I’ll even thank him.”

“What! Why?” Stiles pouts, it gave me hives and you didn’t even notice I was wearing it.”

“I noticed.” Derek answers as he turns to face the younger man, gently wiping a spot of sauce off the corner of Stiles mouth with his thumb. Stiles watches, mesmerized as the thumb moves to Derek’s mouth and slips in between his full red lips. “Besides, I got to see you without a shirt,” He moved even closer, “and taste you.” Stiles sighed at the words and the feel of the Alpha’s hot breath on his face.

“God you’re freezing.” Derek runs his hands up and down the boy’s arms, Stiles hadn’t noticed how cold he was but now Derek had slipped in behind him wrapping his arms across his chest and stomach, he was being encased in Alpha heat and he felt himself melt into the hard body behind him.

“What am I to you?” Stiles asks, feeling brave now that he couldn’t see the glaring face of his Alpha.

“What do you want to be to me?” Derek replies softly.

“Everything.”

Derek groans and tightens his hold on the boy as he burries his face into his exposed throat.

“I’m not a child Derek, I’m a man and I know what I want and I want you.”

“I know you’re not a child Stiles, but you are young.” Derek moves his hand up to rest his fingers against Stiles lips. “Stiles, when born wolves like me take a mate, it’s a life long bond, you need to think about that before you let me take you.”

“Oh, but you do want me?” Stiles asks, but judging by the hard bulge he can feel pressing against this arse, he thinks that’s pretty self evident. 

“What do you think?” Derek responds as he rolls his hips thrusting up against the boy. 

“Fuck me.” Stiles groans.

“I will, but not tonight, we need to talk about some things first.” 

“Seriously!” Stiles exclaimed, “All these months of grunts and non-words and NOW you want to talk!” 

“Yes Stiles, I need you to understand what you are getting into.” Derek smiled at the frustrated teen. “It’s important to me and besides, I promised your Dad we would take things slow.”

“Oh lord, I don’t want to think about that conversation.” Stiles complains. “At least it will help to kill this bonner.”

“I said I wouldn’t fuck you, I didn’t say we couldn’t do other things.” The Alpha rolls his hips again as his hand moves down to cup Stiles hard erection through his jeans. “Would you like me to help you with this?”

“Yes, yes I like, I mean, yes please, um if that’s something you would like, ahhh.” Stiles rambles stop as he suddenly feels cool air on his exposed dick. “Hey how did you get my jeans off so quick?” Large strong hand wraps around his cock,”Oh, never mind.”

Derek chuckles softly as he pumps the boys cock, dropping his jeans Derek frees his own hard leaking cock, lining himself up, and thrusting along the clef of the boy’s perfect round arse. “You look fucking beautiful like this Stiles, you will look even better with my cock buried deep inside you.” Derek breathed the words in his ear, drawing an embarrassed squeak from the boy as he quickly falls over the edge and comes, shooting over his shirt and the Alpha’s fist.

Stiles can’t believe he came so quickly, “Oh, oh, I’m sorry, oh.” He moaned struggling to stand as Derek gently worked him through the aftershocks. 

“It’s OK Stiles, you did good.” Derek assured him. Stiles stared fascinated at sight of his cum covering Derek Hale’s fist, and when the hand moved gently up to his face, he eagerly drew the fingers into his mouth to suck and lick at the mess, swallowing his own cum off the hand of the hottest man he had ever met, a man that could be his, will be his. 

Finally returning to his senses, Stiles realises the Alpha is still hot, hard and humping him. “Derek, let me touch you”

The older man gently turned the boy around to face him, cupping his face and kissed him lightly. “You don’t have to, I’m fine.”

Stiles was having none of that, “Please, I want to see you cum for me.”

Derek didn’t respond, just claimed Stiles’ lips in a hotter, deeper kiss before pulling back, eyebrows raised looking pointedly between Stiles hand and his own cock. “Be my guess.” 

The Alpha’s eyes flashed red as he watched Stiles sink to his knees in front of him, looking up with a cheeky grin before slipping his lips over the head of his Alpha’s cock.

I was clumsy and wet and too much teeth, but to Derek it was perfect and he shouted Stiles name as his cum filled the boys mouth and ran down his chin. Dragging the boy to his feet, the wolf licked the mess up from his face and kissed him thoroughly.

“Jesus Stiles, you are going to kill me you know that, you have no idea how much I want to take you right now.” 

“Well I’m sorry but I’m going home now, this little cherry needs his beauty sleep.” Stiles laughed, slipping into his jeep. “But don’t wait too long wolfy boy, don’t want you to miss your chance.” He teased. “You might not be the only one interested you know.”

Reaching into the jeep the wolf pulled the boy out and latching onto his deck sucked in a deep bruise. Dazed and slightly aroused, Stiles was returned to his car. “What the fuck man.”

“Now everyone knows that cherry belongs to me.” Derek growls. “Good night Stiles.”

Returning to his home, Stiles considered just sleeping in the jeep rather than risk running into his dad in his current, totally debauched state, however lights were off and he really needed to clean himself up, so he decided to risk it. Luck is never on his side though, so of course his dad steps out of his room just as he reached the top of the stairs.

Stiles was caught like a deer in the spotlight as he dad switches on the hall way light illuminating stiles in all his dishevelled glory.

“I’m going to kill him.” The Sheriff states.

“Dad, nothing happened.” 

“You’re not even wearing the same clothes you went out in.”

“Well yeah, I guess things happened but not THAT, just some fooling around, and um, there was chilli and um the shirt got hot and..”

“Don’t defend him, he promised me.”

“Honestly Dad, my virtue is totally intact, I know you don’t trust him, but trust me, I tried to jump his bones but he said we had to wait until I become a werewolf elder or something.” Stiles breathed easy sensing his Father relaxing slightly. “Anyway, if it makes you feel any better I think this bite makes us sort of werewolf engaged.

“You know Stiles, it really doesn’t.”


End file.
